V1.0.0.107
. *2010 Snowdown Showdown. *Leaver Buster improved. * removed. |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.107 |Prev = V1.0.0.106 |Next = V1.0.0.108 }} New skins in the store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * * * * * * Snowdown Showdown * The Winter Map is back for the Showdown! * and to temporarily replace their . * Minions with elf and reindeer hats. * Festive skins. * Festive Tier 3 runes. * Festive PVP.net loading page. * Winter Map is back, temporarily replacing Autumn Map. PVP.net V1.25.93 * Improved Leaver Buster - PVP.net will now automatically ban leavers. This works similar to a 'driving points" system for driver's licenses. ** You gain ‘leave points’ by leaving games, and if you have enough leave points, you will be suspended or banned. ** You lose ‘leave points’ by having good behavior – by completing your games, and not leaving over a long period of time. * Mastery saving has been improved: ** Respeccing your masteries no longer saves an empty mastery page to the server. This means you’ll never accidentally enter the game with no masteries. ** You can now remove saved mastery points individually without having to return all your points. ** When you have unsaved changes in your rune page or mastery page, you will now be prompted to save when navigating away. * Lowered the volume level of audio in PVP.net at all slider positions. You may want to adjust the audio levels in PVP.net as a result. * Fixed a bug where viewing another users Champions would display your own Champions instead. This option is now greyed out when viewing another users profile. * Fixed a bug where the "Play Again" button would not work at the End of Game screen for arranged teams. * Fixed a bug where you could not select the "Random" marker in Champion Selection. * Fixed a bug where PVP.net would crash at certain resolutions. League of Legends v1.0.0.107 Champions ; * (Innate) ** After casting an ability any subsequent abilities cast will cost 10% less for 5 seconds. This ability stacks up to 5 times. * (Q) ** Cassiopeia blasts an area with a delayed high damage poison, granting her increased Movement Speed if she hits a champion. * (W) ** Cassiopeia releases a cloud of poison, lightly damaging and slowing any enemy that happens to pass through it. * (E) Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target. If the target is poisoned the cooldown of this spell is refreshed. * (Ultimate) ** Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, stunning any enemies in front of her that are facing her and slowing any others with their back turned. ; * ** Delay reduced to seconds from . * ** Health restored upon kill reduced to from . ** Mana restored upon kill reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base damage increased to from 45. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from . ** Base attack speed increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown changed to from 12 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. * ** Base damage per second changed to from . ** Damage per second now scales off 100% of his bonus attack damage rather than 70% of his total attack damage. ** Damage now ticks once per second instead of once every half second. ; * ** Damage reduction reduced to % from %. ** Mana restoration changed to from . * ** Cooldown increased to from 60 at all ranks. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Now scales off of 80% bonus attack damage instead of 100% of total attack damage. ** Now has a 0.35 ability power ratio. * ** Base damage decreased to from . ** Now scales off of both attack damage and ability power rather than one or the other. ** Now hits the closest 3 targets rather than 3 random targets. ** Cooldown reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ; * ** Snare duration increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ; * ** Slow and haste changed to % from %. ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 700. * ** Mana cost increased to from 60 at all ranks. ; * ** Health percentage to damage ratio increased to % from %. ** No longer has a minimum damage dealt of per second. * ** Now spawns after 4 casts instead of after 5. ; * ** Now resets the attack timer when used. * ** Shield generation reduced to % of damage dealt with his abilities from 30%. ** Shield decay per second increased to 5% from 3%. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where she would have lower base damage in cougar form than human form. ; * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Health scaling changed to % at all ranks from %. * ** Flat damage reduction reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to % from %. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the particles didn't display for their full duration at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration when ranking up. ** Fixed a bug where the leveling tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration with higher ranks. ; * Rework ** New passive: Restores Swain a flat amount of mana equal to 9 (+1 per level) after killing an enemy unit. *** Old passive: Increases Swain's base mana regeneration by 300% by 5 seconds after killing an enemy unit. ; * ** Now increases Twitch's attack damage by instead of providing % Attack Speed. ** Now fires a maximum of shots. ** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 6. ; * ** Now deals base damage of from 0 at all ranks. ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 150% from all levels from % attack damage. ** Persistent effect no longer splits Udyr's attacks. ** Passive attack speed gain changed from % to %, but the bonus is now doubled for 5 seconds after activating Tiger Stance. * ** Base activation damage reduced to from . ** Base on hit damage increased to from . ; * General * Updated recommended items. * Fixed a bug that was causing Urgot's auto-attack to have a slight delay when clicking a unit for the first time. * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Range increased to 425 from 400. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to 85% from 70%. * ** Base shield changed to from . * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Damage changed to (+ per bonus attack damage) from (+ per ability power). ** Now reduces % of the target's armor instead of flat armor. Items ; * Health reduced to 375 from 450. * Mana reduced to 375 from 400. * Magic resistance reduced to 50 from 57. ; * Cost reduced to 250g from 300g. * Attack speed reduced to 12-22% from 15-25%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 8% from 15%. ; * Cost reduced to 250 from 300. * Ability power reduced to 20-40 from 31-65. ; * Cost reduced to 250 from 300. * Health reduced to 140-235 from 230-400. * Attack damage reduced to 10 from 11-28. ; * Attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. ; * Removed. ; * + + = ** + + = * Attack damage increased to 40 from 10. * Attack speed reduced to 0% from 40%. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Dodge chance reduced to 0% from 20%. ; * Armor reduced to 80 from 90. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 8% from 15%. ; * Health regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 30 from 25. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 15 from 12. * Active bonus movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ; * Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. * Duration reduced to 3 minutes from . ; * + + = ** + + = * Health increased to 250 from 200. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Passive is now unique. ; * Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. * Duration reduced to 3 minutes from . ; * Armor reduced to 50 from 60. * Health regeneration reduced to 20 from 25. ; * Ward health reduced to 1. * Ward armor reduced to 0. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. Summoner Spells * no longer pops projectiles. * cooldown increased to 255 seconds, from 240. Runes * Flat energy, energy per level, and energy regen per level runes increased 10%. * Flat energy regen runes increased 5%. General * Minion count on the scoreboard will now only update for Champions that you have vision of. * Solo lanes will see a slight reduction in their experience gain. Junglers and Dual lanes will be unaffected. * All turrets now provide less global experience, but more global gold. * can now be debuffed with non-disables (for example, poisons) * no longer provides any global experience, but provides more global gold. * "Healing" due to a level up will now be adjusted by a portion of your missing health. In general, less health will mean less recovery. Healing from remains unaffected. * Monster AI has been improved and will now attempt to switch to a nearby target when you leave their leash range. Monsters can now reaggro if anyone in their camp is attacked while they are retreating. Audio * - changed volume balance of spells. Undocumented changes * Poison particle remade, now poisoned champions and minions are marked with a purple cloud above their heads. * New font and letter size in the Chat and champion statistics. de:V1.0.0.107 zh:V1.0.0.107 Category:Patch notes